Type-56 Ground Support/Ultra Heavy Deployment Platform
(Prox.) |width = 120 feet |height = 155 feet |mass = |max accel = |max speed space = |max speed air = |engine = |slipspace drive = |slipspace speed = |poweroutput = |power = |shield gen = |hull = |sensor = |target = |navigation = |avionics = |countermeasures = |armament = *Primary Armament: Plasma Autocannon (T-56 PEW/M) *Secondary Armament: Plasma Cannon (T-52 DESW) X4 |complement = |crew = * 1 Pilot * 1 Weapon Officer |skeleton = |passengers =30-40 passengers |capacity = |consumables = |othersystems = |firstuse = |role = *Dropship *Gunship *Scoutship |era = *Post-war |affiliation = Covenant }} The Deployment Platform T-56 Ground Support/Ultra Heavy, also known as the Lich, is the covenant's largest mass deployment platform, providing a heavy armament and high volume troop/material deployment. Deployment platforms such as the Lich are rarely documented in human combat, as encounters with the vehicle usually result in its complete domination of all resisting forces. Specifications The Deployment Platform T-56 Ground Support/Ultra Heavy is designed as a high capacity infantry transport, and is sufficiently armed and armored to operate within a battlezone, though not intended to do so as expressly as the more common T-44 and T-52 Phantoms. At the fore of the vehicle is a powerful plasma beam weapon capable of disabling a Mammoth in a single shot, and both sides are each armed with two additional plasma cannons, with a total of four. The interior of the Lich is comprised of two decks. The lower deck seems to be where troops would assemble to deploy. A small gravity lift is located at its center, though it is too small to deploy vehicles, instead appearing to be intended solely for infantry and possibly supplies. To both sides of the gravity lift are open platforms armed with Type-52 Directed Energy Support Weapons, and at the very front of the deck is a ramp leading up to the second deck. At the center of the second deck is a large opening looking down on the first deck, and the gravity lift, below. Similarly to the first deck, open platforms with plasma cannons are located on both sides of the Lich. At the front of the deck is a single command console from which the ship can be piloted, and at the very rear of the deck is the vessel's shielded power core. On each side of the power core is a ramp which leads to the Lich's dorsal surface. The ship is shielded and capable of space travel, though like smaller dropships is obviously not intended for long-term occupation. Trivia *A Lich is an undead creature that is usually the result of a powerful being magically binding his intelligence to their animated corpse. Liches are usually depicted as in control of other lesser undead beings. *The Lich is the only Covenant capital ship class to bear the undead naming motif that adorn all of the Covenant's ground vehicles and dropships. *Its interior design, weapons and weakness is similar to that of a Scarab. Gallery File:Lich_Flyby.JPG|A Lich flying in space escorted by 2 Phantoms. Sources Category:Covenant Aircraft Category:Covenant Category:Halo 4 Category:Covenant Spacecraft Category:Covenant Spacecraft Classifications